


hug you harder, to the one i'm thankful for being by my side

by summerela



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (hint: it's the episode on courage!!!), Band Fic, Gen, Platonic Relationships, but no more spoilers because it'll ruin the cute surprise :-), i figured since sm wasn't going to ever do this, i might as well write it into reality, inspired by wayv's dream plan, this is actually a gen fic but the pairings are there for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: Their peaceful day goes a little something like this...Renjun proceeds to yell like he’s about to careen into oblivion, tightly clutching onto Jeno’s body for dear life.He didn't sign up for this. Actually none of them did.





	hug you harder, to the one i'm thankful for being by my side

Foggy mornings always did heighten his anxiety.

Along the lines of feeling the chills through the thin sweater he donned last minute, Renjun doesn’t quite appreciate not being able to look out through the tinted window to see his surroundings. Or he would have clues as to where they’re headed.

“I’m going to sleep on you,” Donghyuck croaks out without a preamble, voice muffled by the stupidly large coat zipped up to his mouth. Probably the experience of being roused awake early during his promotions with 127 has taught the younger the necessity of grabbing warm gear without a second thought. Renjun wonders if he’ll ever develop that finesse.

He lets the tired vocalist rest his head on his shoulder as the latter immediately dozes off to catch a few more fitful minutes of sleep, and Renjun looks up when he feels a gaze on his side.

“Hyuckie must be really tired.” Jaemin’s eyes are still just as bright even though Renjun’s watch is telling him it’s half past six in the morning. He appreciates that about the younger. How Jaemin can look at the world with unbridled joy, finding something in it no matter how tired he is.

With a small smile stretched on his lips, Jaemin leans over. Renjun offers him a small nod so he doesn’t jostle the sleeping boy, and grins wickedly when Jaemin lightly ruffles Donghyuck’s hair.

Satisfied but probably earning him an earful later, Jaemin leans forward in his seat to bother Jeno and Jisung. Renjun can hardly hold back a snort when the tap on Jisung’s shoulder causes their youngest to jump in his seat, turning around with a surprised expression on his slightly bloated face. Jisung looks like he’s caught red-handed and Renjun eyes his scruffy state.

“You ate ramen last night didn’t you?” Renjun accuses him while squinting at the tell-tale signs, and Jisung’s eyes hover between his and Jaemin’s guiltily.

“I was hungry! Chenle was making it and offered,” Jisung pouts, poking incessantly at his own cheeks.

Chenle, as much as he was immersed in checking his phone, has hearing as fine-tuned as a bat’s and makes a sound of protest from the front—already launching into a lengthy explanation of why it’s not his fault Jisung can’t hold himself back from eating his famous, tasty ramen. Jeno laughs having overheard the conversation and shoves his phone screen up to Jisung’s face, watching in amusement as Jisung blanches at his appearance. Trust Jeno to make himself useful in any situation, even if it was to unknowingly exacerbate it.

Jaemin has the look of a fond mother as he hears the banter between the two youngest and to no one’s surprise, he starts making baby noises towards Jisung, already reaching out. Renjun watches as he launches himself forward to grab Jisung’s cheeks, stretching the poor kid’s face into unimaginable contortions.

It’s the whining and grumbling from Jisung, coupled with the unfiltered teasing from Jaemin and Jeno, and punctuated with Chenle’s gleeful shouts that ultimately drags an unwilling Donghyuck out from the delicate tendrils of sleep.

Renjun feels the curve of the vocalist’s scowl against him right before Donghyuck picks himself up from Renjun’s sore shoulder and stares unblinkingly at the situation in front of him.

“It’s not even seven. How do you guys have this much energy?”

Renjun chuckles because Donghyuck looks like a drowned rat, small in his outerwear with beady eyes of distrust as if someone had placed a nibble of food in front of him only to pull it away the last second.

“Fear fuels my energy.” Jisung says seriously. He’s succeeded in evading Jaemin and is now nursing his bruised pride and cheeks against the cold window of the car.

Jeno leans in his seat and makes eye contact with the still frowning boy. “Go back to sleep. Hyung said we’ll be there in a few hours.” Donghyuck makes a face but settles back in his seat, hackles no longer rising.

“Or don’t! Who knew Donghyuck hyung can be such a grumpy pants on this road trip,” Chenle chirps teasingly, already eyeing the other with a challenging glint in his eyes though the harmless smile on his face make his words seem less of an insult or more of a simple observation.

“Be careful, Chenle. There aren’t any cameras around yet so watch yourself once we leave this car.” Donghyuck simpers. His wink doesn’t phase the fearless boy riding shot gun, and Chenle even has the audacity to laugh.

Renjun ignores the conversation to look out the window again, pleased that the fog has began to clear up and he can make out the nondescript outlines of buildings and trees. He’s not familiar with the street but it’s better than driving through a haze. At least he can read the street names and attempt to mentally picture the route. He lets his thoughts drift into a monotonous hum.

“Any idea of where we’re going?” Jaemin asks, once Renjun can only see trees, tall and imposing against Renjun’s limited vision within the van. The woodsy atmosphere does little to assuage his speculations, but it brings Renjun’s expectations steadily up because it only means they’re getting further away from the heavily populated areas.

“Since we’re dressed so casually, I doubt it’s a performance.” Jeno comments. Donghyuck, no longer trying to sleep, starts laughing.

“Jeno, we’re literally in the woods. Who are we performing to? The animals?” Jeno sheepishly laughs too, but he shrugs, “We could be.” Chenle looks at him weirdly from the front and the rapper shakes his head.

“I mean performing casually is possible. Not to animals though.” Jeno amends his statement, face red.

Renjun puts a hand out. “In a hypothetical world, anything is possible.” He catches Jisung’s eye and the youngest shoots him an encouraging thumbs up. “But considering possible things…I think we’re probably going to do something fun, maybe a clip for NCT Daily?”

Jisung claps his hands together.

“We finally get to do something fun together! This is almost like Chenji’s This and That but featuring the rest of dream!”

Chenle nods excitedly as well, “And it’s outdoors too, maybe we’ll get something cool.”

Jaemin is cooing again and Renjun can’t help but join in this time. Something about the infectious energy of their younger members always squeezes his heart in a loving sort of way.

“Yah, Chenle you still owe us a trip to Shanghai.” Jeno whines and Donghyuck clambers in, eye lighting up. “Shit, I almost forgot the betrayal. You can’t even take back that statement because it’s captured on cam.”

Chenle waves his hand in an assuring manner. “Someday, hyung. I’ll show you guys all the good places to eat and maybe you’ll ride the rollercoasters with me next time.” Jisung squeaks and tries to make himself small in his seat but Chenle reaches behind him to pat Jisung’s knee.

“I can take anything for today’s schedule. Surely it can’t be that bad.” Jisung pipes up and Renjun nods in agreement.

Yeah, SM wouldn’t have them do something life-threatening.

“I take back everything I said in the car. Is this a nightmare? Am I still asleep in the car?”

Chenle tries to tell him no and that this is very much the reality but Jisung keeps talking.

“Is it possible to sleep in a dream and remember it was a dream? I’ve never thought this hard in my life and I need Ten hyung. I need to find him even though this is a dream and I have no idea where dream Ten is.”

Donghyuck guffaws but Jisung pays him no attention. The youngest’s eyebrows furrow in hard concentration.

“He sang about a dream in a dream. Surely he has the answers. ”

Finally Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun share a disbelieving look.

Jisung’s nervous rambling is an outward manifestation of the upset turning of Renjun’s stomach. He can physically feel the vibrations on his shoulder, coming from the quaking boy behind him. Having latched onto his hyung with a shaking hand once he realized what they were going to do, now the dancer blindly clings on for dear life, letting Renjun lead their walk on the bridge and not taking his chances to look at how high up they are.

On one hand, Renjun’s always wanted to try this. But on the other hand?

It’s scary as hell.

“When I said I wanted a challenge, I didn’t expect it to be this.” Donghyuck comments dryly. He shifts closer to Renjun once Renjun decides to be a masochist and check the drop, leading their uneven train of people to the edge of the bridge. Donghyuck lets out a breath of wonder while peering over the railing with wide eyes. “God, look at that ravine. If we die, at least it’s somewhere breathtaking.”

“No one’s going to die,” Renjun winces when Jisung digs his fingers into his shoulder, the other inevitably imagining all the worst possible scenarios. “Just look at how excited Chenle is.”

The three of them look over and see Chenle swinging an arm over Jeno’s shoulder. And for some reason, the two idiots are playfully swaying back and forth against the railing, self-filming the unbottled elation and silliness personified by what is only youthful energy. They stop once Jeno grips the railing and looks down, gawking and Chenle pouts because he’s lost his buddy to the forces of nature and awe.

Jaemin looks eerily calm as he finally catches up to the rest of them but Renjun’s sure the former is as nervous as he is, although better at hiding it.

“I should’ve brought my camera. Do you think they would let me take photos while dropping me from the sky?”

Donghyuck sighs, giving Jaemin a pointed look. Jaemin pretends he’s not offended.

“Jaeminnie, that’s a crazy thought. You’ll be yelling and that camera’s going to fly out of your hands. But you—” 

Donghyuck moves away from Renjun just as a cool breeze from the high altitude happens to blow over and send a chill down Renjun’s spine despite the human embodiment of a vibrating, central heater against his back, and moves over to tap Jaemin’s nose with mirth in his expression.

The latter looks down cross-eyed at the finger in confusion, “—You my dear friend, have earned my respect for your undying dedication to the art.”

“Ha ha ha.” Jaemin’s fake laughter has Jisung cringing and much to Renjun’s disappointment, he loses his heater as the dancer moves away, now hesitantly peeking over Jeno’s shoulder to escape Jaemin’s subtle mental breakdown.

Renjun places a comforting hand on Jaemin’s forearm and it’s enough for Jaemin to stop his robotic laughter, lips instantly setting into a grim line.

“Hey we’ve got each other. It’s enough.” He gives him a promising smile, hoping the corners are quirked up enough to show his friend that he believes in his words as much as he’s trying to convey them.

It wins over Jaemin enough because he gets a soft smile in return.

“I’m strangely okay with this.” Jeno remarks, as he walks over so he’s standing by Jaemin’s side, which earns a light shove from Donghyuck because the latter doesn’t want to stand at the end and would rather prefer the safety of being sandwiched between the other 00liners.

“That’s what they all say until they’re at the top and then all they feel is regret.” Jisung mutters.

He’s no longer sidling up close to his hyungs but instead keeping a stiff frame, standing on the middle of the inclined bridge as Chenle tries to alleviate his stress by talking his ear off about the pretty view.

“It’s merely another challenge.” Donghyuck tersely concludes after pulling away from their weird penguin huddle of four.

The boy brushes down his shirt, flicking off the imaginary lint, and takes a step up the slope while filled with determined resolve. Somehow, he’s managed to rope Jeno, dragging the older along—the latter having given into being man-handled to the other’s fancy.

“Let’s go and get this over with.” Jaemin says, holding out a hand for Renjun to take. And even though Renjun would rather not hold hands (recalling how clingy any of the members are once given the chance), he pushes the thought away and takes Jaemin’s with his palm up and firmly grasps the other’s fingers with his own.

“It’ll be an experience for all of us.”

He swallows his nerves for the tenth time in the past fifteen minutes. It’s not that anyone is faring better, thoughts muddled and squashed by the drone of the instructor as the professional bungee jumper goes over safety precautions.

Renjun vaguely hears the group’s assent before he’s being carted off with his partner to the side. Jeno looks at him warily while the two of them sit in silence on the bench.

“You okay?” He grabs Renjun’s arm and leans his chin against the curve of Renjun’s shoulder.

He looks so much like a puppy, whenever he props up his head like that. Renjun smiles fondly at the thought.

“I’m good but I don’t think my eardrums will be okay.” Renjun juts his chin in the direction of Chenle and Jaemin, the two of them preparing for the first jump together. There’s already a shriek, courtesy of Chenle, because Jaemin had accidentally tickled the younger’s sides when trying to figure out how to hold the other.

He’s heard of tandem bungee jumping, but never thought that he would doing it. Earlier, he had expected that each member was to brave the jump individually, but after finding out they were to do it in pairs, Renjun let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in.

“I still feel like I’ve aged five years solely from being up here.” Renjun says with a groan, leaning comfortably against Jeno. The boy, exactly a month younger, was a person Renjun finds continual comfort in so he doesn’t think twice about voicing his concerns.

“I didn’t think the random name we pulled last night was supposed to be our partner.” Jeno jokes, knocking his head against Renjun's and laughing when Renjun whines. “Guess you’re stuck with me.” He waggles his eyebrows funnily and it takes all of Renjun’s energy to not laugh out loud.

“Trust me, it’s better than having Jisung cut off my circulation or Chenle shouting right into my ear.” Renjun shudders, sending out a quick prayer to Donghyuck and Jaemin. “Thank god we’re going last."

Jeno nods in agreement, “We get to watch everyone jump. I think that’s going to be fun for us, but not so fun for them.”

“You have the filming equipment right? We’re definitely getting this recorded.” Despite his own fear of jumping, Renjun’s considering his own ways to make up for the unnecessary surprise: chronicling the shrieking and messes that are his members. He chuckles evilly.

“And Donghyuck’s definitely going to scream though. Want to bet on Jaemin too?” He smirks when Renjun shifts so he’s sitting upright.

“Oh hell yes—”

“I heard someone talking smack about me. Say it to my face, you coward!”

Donghyuck walks over with suspicion marring his features. Jisung has Donghyuck’s wrist in a death-like vise and he follows behind, chanting to himself under his breath.

The vocalist gives Renjun a hard stare, trying to X-ray his hidden intentions, but Renjun shrugs, jabbing Jeno in the side when the latter offers Donghyuck only an innocent smile. Whoever said Jeno wasn’t as conniving as Donghyuck and Renjun is a liar.

“Let’s go see Chenle and Jaemin off.” Jisung says, a bit quiet at the beginning but slowly gaining strength in his words. Nothing can stop him from seeing his best friend and self-proclaimed mother, not even the 100 plus feet between Jisung and the rushing waters of the bottom.

Renjun gets up. “Yeah, let’s go clown them. See how our favorites are holding up.” Jisung smiles tentatively, releasing his grip on Donghyuck (he misses the way Donghyuck looks up to the sky and thanks the heavens for the rush of blood into his wrist).

“Hey losers.” Renjun says, startling Jaemin who grips Chenle’s waist tighter.

“Hyung, you’re squeezing me too tightly!” Chenle complains and Jaemin slackens his hold, bringing his hands up in mock surrender, “Sorry sorry, it’s the nerves.” Jaemin whips his head to shoot the intruder a dirty look, “And Renjun.”

“Renjun!”

Chenle has the uncanny ability of looking wholly blank, usually when they take pictures or the younger is trying to put up an image of composure in front of strangers. It’s a habit Renjun understands, coming to a foreign country and worrying about the difference between what’s okay and what’s not okay to say and do.

But at heart, he’s still an eighteen-year-old embodying the bundle of chaotic energy that is characteristically inherent of Zhong Chenle. And right now as Renjun approaches them, he’s the latter, switching to Chinese in his excitement when he sees the rest of the members coming over.

“I can’t believe I get to go first! I wanted to see everyone else jump but this is fine too.”

“Yeah, I knew you wanted to go first.” Renjun pushes aside a stray strand of hair so it isn’t covering Chenle’s eye. “Your excitement is seeping into Jaemin’s body. He’s jittery, like he’s on six shots of expresso or something.”

Renjun makes his point by poking Jaemin and the boy yelps, letting out a giggle against his free will. Jeno finds an opportunity to continue the tickling and Jaemin becomes a fit of giggles and shrieks.

Once he’s spared of any further onslaught, Jaemin stills and catches his breath, mind backtracking enough to comprehend their fast Chinese to understand the conversation. He shakes his head furiously once it dawns upon him.

“I didn’t want to jump first. Why did you do this to me, Chenle??”

Chenle does that face where he pouts a bit and frowns, nodding as if he thinks it’s a good idea. Jaemin looks flabbergasted so Chenle pats him on the back.

“It’s okay hyung, take a deep breath and remember I’m jumping with you.” He offers a slight grin, hoping it’s enough to convince the other to forgive him.

And the soft spot in Jaemin, benownst to everyone but him, makes him notably weak for the younger. So Chenle decides to loosen up the tense atmosphere by lightly tickling his sides. Once Jaemin’s giggling and trying to squirm from Chenle’s attack, Renjun sees the tense muscles in Jaemin gradually disappear and the boy laughing against Chenle’s shoulder.

In that moment, Renjun realizes how much Chenle has grown up.

But time keeps ticking and reality catches up fast. The instructor makes the call, telling everyone that the pair can prepare themselves to jump.

Jaemin freezes up momentarily until Chenle pinches his side. Arm in arm, they walk out onto the ledge and Renjun watches in fascination as neither of the two seem to be quaking at the narrow landing they’re standing upon.

Jaemin winds up hugging Chenle tightly with eyes closed and a calm smile on his face. The younger winces, looking over at Jisung.

“I know I used to complain about not receiving as much of Jaemin hyung’s love as you have received but I go back on that statement. This is not good for my ribs.” He frowns a little when Jaemin hugs tighter.

Jisung laughs and salutes him, “You can have all of hyung’s love. There’s enough to go around. We need to establish that Jaemin hyung’s love is endless and that his only victims are the members.”

“Yah, stop complaining about what I’m giving out so freely to you two. A spot in Sungie’s and Lele’s heart? It’s free estate!” Jaemin opens one eye, the smile is gone and instead replaced by a sulking expression.

He turns to Chenle, face too close and Renjun recalls that one Puff episode they had recorded where they did sit-ups and Chenle went too fast and ended up almost colliding his face with Jaemin’s. Renjun turns away before the older of the two does something stupid, something like smooch Chenle’s cheek.

“Aww, I didn’t know you wanted hyung’s love. C’mere!”

Renjun knows Jaemin’s pecked Chenle’s cheek because he hears the latter make a loud, drawn out complaint about lack of personal space and unsolicited advances.

He looks over at Jisung who’s scrunching his nose unpleasantly at the display of affection, but wholly not surprised.

“Yo, get on with it. If you guys don’t jump, I’m literally going to take these two big steps towards you guys and shove you, the sushi bundle, overboard.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, an unamused air about the vocalist. He looks down at his nails and impatiently taps his foot.

Jeno, after seeing the display affection, is cringing against Renjun’s side because years of living together has made everyone aware of the fact that he’d rather die than be the one giving the kiss or receiving the kiss. Obviously, the trauma from filming We K-Pop still hasn’t settled yet.

“Is everyone good?” Renjun says, pushing aside Donghyuck so he could check that Chenle’s and Jaemin’s shirts are tucked in and nothing looks out of place. He fixes Chenle’s collar and pats down some hair sticking up from the top of Jaemin’s head. It really doesn’t do anything, because he knows they’ll jump and everything will be turned upside-down but old habits die hard and he allows himself this.

Chenle gives the instructor an O-K sign and with Jaemin, they stand at the edge. One step away from plummeting.

“Should we say something hyung?” Chenle asks as the rest of the members watch with bated breath. Renjun envies how steady Chenle looks and acts, and notices how Jaemin tries to draw that same energy from the younger.

“If you give me the choice, we can shout ‘I Love You NCT Dream’” Jaemin whispers back, suddenly feeling small because they’re half a step away from free-falling.

Chenle considers the option, makes a face because it’s not his style. But if it will give Jaemin strength, then there’s no reason to suggest anything else.

“Let’s do it.”

Renjun heeds the instructor counting down, feels Jisung grab the edge of his sweater paw for quick reassurance, hears Donghyuck start singing a dramatic _farewell my friends_ song, and sees Jeno offering Jaemin an encouraging eye-crescent smile.

The screams are deafening and Renjun can’t tell whom it’s coming from or if it’s the both of them. The sounds are melding into one cacophonous yelp that’s under laced with pure joy.

One second the two boys are tottering the edge of an extreme sport.

The next second they’re gone. Only the echo of an enthusiastic and well-meant _I love you NCT Dream!!_ rings in Renjun’s ear.

He and the remaining members quickly look over and down at the two suspended in mid-air, watching as the elastic cord stretch and grow taut. One thought comes to Renjun’s mind instantly but Jisung beats him to it.

“Hyung, Chenle and Jaemin hyung really do look like packaged sushi.” Jisung says in awe.

Donghyuck returns the appreciation with a mischievous quirk of his lips, “Glad you acknowledge that.”

“They do look kind of funny. But look, this cord stretches so much.” Jeno points out. Renjun frowns as he watches the force propel Jaemin and Chenle back down only to release its tension and pull the two back up into the air.

He feels queasy.

It feels like forever for the cord to stop moving, and Renjun can barely make out Chenle and Jaemin getting out of their harness and into a boat. He thinks he sees one of them waving their arms back up at them.

“Now come, my favorite maknae. It’s time for us to shine.” Donghyuck grabs Jisung’s arm and starts pulling him out from his poorly chosen hiding spot by a pole and towards the equipment awaiting them. Jisung visibly gulps and for once, Renjun sympathizes with Jisung’s tall height and thanks his own genes for his admittedly smaller height.

“So get this, I’m thinking of singing something as we dive into our doom. I’m taking any song suggestions.” Donghyuck says once he’s fitted and trying to warm up his vocals.

“Sing a Michael Jackson song.” Jeno smiles, finding Donghyuck’s awful posing with the equipment funny. But then again, Jeno finds a lot of things funny and it’s part of his easy going nature despite the initial cold expression that had scared Renjun away.

Or maybe it’s Donghyuck because this boy can liven up any party.

“Good suggestion. A way to a man’s heart is always through his music tastes. 10 points to Lee Jeno.” Donghyuck bows and does a spin, or rather attempts to mimic Renjun’s spin. Unfortunately, he stumbles a little on the landing and Renjun smirks at the squawk of indignation Donghyuck lets out.

“You should sing the Titanic song.” Renjun jokes. He means to tease, to make Jisung laugh, the younger having been fitted too and is now timidly making his way over to the three of them. But the light in Donghyuck’s eyes shines too knowingly, the same kind of brightness in tone that appears when Donghyuck says ‘yes!’ to a dare.

“Bitch, I can and will hit those high notes. This canyon will remember my voice until the end of time.” Donghyuck starts running scales, looking for the right key.

Renjun shakes his head but he’s endeared nevertheless by the grit in Donghyuck. Ignoring the increasingly loud volume and hoping Jeno would serve as enough of a captive audience, Renjun walks over to check on Jisung.

“You know if you really can’t do this, you can ask hyung to withdraw. It’s okay and none of us would blame you for it.” Renjun scans the younger's closed-off expression, making sure the youngest doesn’t feel like he’s hemmed in by the company’s choices.

Jisung refocuses his gaze from over the railing to look into Renjun’s eyes.

“I’m scared but I also don’t want to regret it, hyung.” Jisung makes a cute face. It’s probably his version of a grimace, but it reminds Renjun more of a kaomoji than anything else. “Last time, when I went to Shanghai with Chenle, I didn’t go on any of the big rides. And now I regret it a bit. Who knows when we’ll ever have the chance to do this together again.”

His voice softens, the last of his words trailing off. And Renjun gets it. He recognizes why Jisung and everyone else like them needs this mindset when faced with the unknown.

But the earnest expression and the way the youngest worries his lips with his teeth has Renjun caving in, and he hugs the other boy out of a misplaced semblance of calm and comfort.

It shakes Renjun how easily things can change.

“You’re brave, just as much as Chenle.” Renjun doesn’t know why he’s getting emotional and he pats Jisung head, “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks hyung.” Jisung says smiling.

“You ready, bud?” Donghyuck clears his throat. Renjun catches the understanding that passes between him and the other, and Renjun steps aside so Donghyuck can guide Jisung over to the platform.

“Hyung, if I accidentally bruise you, it’s because I’m scared.” Jisung says as Donghyuck coaxes the youngest to follow him onto the platform.

Donghyuck clucks his tongue and shakes his head, “Don’t ever apologize for that. I’ll make sure we get out of this in one piece.” He pinches Jisung’s cheek and smiles in glee when Jisung pouts, “But I will complain about it whenever I can, clearly because it’s fun.”

Renjun notices that Jisung deflates against Donghyuck’s firm hold, trusting the older to make sure he’s properly wearing his gear while hyping Jisung up for the experience he is about to undergo.

The two of them have always had an interesting dynamic. And the amount of times Jisung has ran away and hidden behind Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, sometimes even Chenle (though the other was just as guilty of the crime), is far too many times to count. Donghyuck likes to pretend he’s tough and wants to exact his revenge. But he, like the others, has a soft spot for their main dancer.

“Jisung, we’re going to fly!” Donghyuck says in astonishment, once they’re nearing the edge of the platform. Jisung gives the older an incredibly stone-faced glare, taking advantage of Donghyuck’s high spirits to subtly jab at his stomach—earning him a satisfactory oof that doesn’t ignite the boy’s usual fury.

Jeno snorts at the scene and reaches a hand out to grip Jisung’s shoulder to offer comfort.

“Jisung, do well so we can play that video game on my computer tonight.” Jisung lightens up first, but then realizing how silly that sounds, immediately scowls at the promise and gives the older an affronted look.

“Who do you take me for?” The whine in his voice has Donghyuck laughing onto his side. The sudden change in equilibrium has the vocalist flailing.

“Oops.” Donghyuck almost falls over but Jisung grabs onto his wrist quickly. “Yah, hyung!”

Jeno, too taken back by the unfiltered cuteness, chuckles, “Sometimes a little motivation doesn’t hurt.”

“Wait hyung, can we get malatang then?” Jisung turns to Renjun instead, and Renjun brings his hand up to massage his temples, baffled by how easy it is for the youngest to change his mood in trying times.

“Fine, it’s not as if I can say no when you guys all gang up on me.” Three pairs of eyes look back at him innocently and Donghyuck leads a cheer at the response, Jeno joining in along with Jisung.

“But get out of my sight first, I don’t want to see your face until we’re at the bottom,” Renjun mutters, disregarding the hopeful, wide-eyed look Jisung sends his way.

Renjun thinks the second time is a lot better.

Maybe they’ve grown acclimated to the altitude and its thin air. Maybe knowing Chenle and Jaemin are alive and breathing, somewhere at the bottom, has brought a fake sense of peace to their hearts. Or maybe it’s simply the fact that Renjun’s turn is coming soon and he has nowhere to run.

Nonetheless, Renjun is just as anticipatory of seeing Jisung and Donghyuck fling themselves over the platform.

“I say we try going for a spin.” Donghyuck looks at Jisung who’s looking back at him like he’s crazy. “Actually on second thought, they’ll probably kick us out and we’ll never be able to come here again.”

“I don’t think you have a lot of options because we’re jumping together, hyung.” Jisung mumbles.

“I guess that just means next time I’ll jump by myself.” Donghyuck wriggles in excitement despite Jisung hugging him closely. “Do you want to do anything special?”

Jisung purses his lips, looking over to Jeno and Renjun for suggestions but neither of the two know what to say. “I don’t have anything in mind. I would like to not die. Please.” Jisung tacks on for good measure.

“A noble request. I’ll honor it,” Donghyuck swears, looking down in deep thought. “But I feel like I’m forgetting something…”

Renjun rolls his eyes, “You shit, you said you were going to sing the Titanic song.”

“Calm yourself Renjeon,” Donghyuck drawls, purposefully mispronouncing his name, “I got this down pat. A piece of cake.”

The instructor moves over to prepare the two of them for their descent and Renjun laughs when Jisung lets out a small yelp of panic when he and Donghyuck walk closer to the edge.

“Renjun! I’m sorry I told you the dorm was haunted. I’m sorry I thought it was funny and didn’t want to correct myself until months later.” Jisung blubbers. “And Jeno, I was the one who played on your computer that one time and spilled the bag of chips. It’s my poop hands! They exploded the chip bag!”

Donghyuck starts bawling from laughter, dangerously teetering on the edge.

“Yah Jisung, you’re uncontrollable. We need to put you in a haunted house to see how you’ll fare.” Jisung responds through his blabbering by hitting Donghyuck’s back.

“This feels awfully like one of those American shows and Jisung’s that misfit teenager repenting for his sins, hoping to change for the better but it’s too late.” Renjun whispers to Jeno.

Jisung’s still talking and Donghyuck hasn’t stopped laughing. Their grip on each other is a funny sight, considering the dangerous swaying as one rambles about all the things he’s sorry for and the other is trying to hold himself together and not fall over prematurely because he finds the situation too damn funny.

Two heels over the edge.

“Jisung, what drugs on you o—”

It was in that moment that Jisung had headbutted Donghyuck in frustration since all he got in response for speaking his heart out is Donghyuck laughing in his face.

Renjun hears an ow from Jisung right as Donghyuck shrieks on his last word and the two tip over.

“OoooOOoOOoOOooon”

He looks to Jeno as the word bounces off the sides of the gorge, sounding like the last word in the Titanic song.

“Huh.”

He thinks he’s convinced himself that third time’s the charm. Each of the four members that had gone before him had their own ways to cope with nervousness. Jaemin’s is quiet, not outwardly worried but sometimes his mannerisms give him away. Chenle is hardly nervous, but even during difficult times, his ability to bring comfort to others effectively calms himself down as well. Meanwhile, Jisung just needs the support of those around him, knowing he has family and friends to hold onto through whatever obstacle he has to face. And Donghyuck? The boy manages stress well, having had to play the dynamics of being the youngest and being one of the older members of a group. It’s nothing short to admit that Donghyuck is a necessary rock of support in Dream.

Renjun wonders how Jeno feels, seeing as the other has been unusually quiet about his opinions on jumping.

“How do you feel, Jeno?” He asks, watching as the younger boy get fitted into his harness.

“Fine.” Jeno mumbles, too busy concentrating on the way the staff is tightening the clasps and checking the loops and constraints.

“You’re not scared?”

Jeno looks up as he finally tears his eyes from examining how the binding works safety-wise. “I am, but I’ve got you, don’t I?”

Renjun looks down shyly, touched by the other’s truthful words.

“And I have you, so I don’t think I’ll be scared either.”

Jeno offers him a smile when it’s Renjun’s turn to be fitted, and he sits down on the bench overlooking the drop and slowly lets his thoughts about their impending experience inundate Renjun’s ears.

“I was nervous at first because we’re up so high and things can happen. But I’ve also heard of how thrilling it is and wanted a taste of that exhilaration.” Jeno leans back in his seat and lets his head fall back against the railing.

“Imagine how this isn’t something we can do given how busy we are as idols.” Renjun nods at that, fixing his shirt once the staff has finished his fitting.

“It’ll be good. I promise,” Jeno says once Renjun’s seated right beside him collecting his thoughts.

Renjun gives Jeno’s arm a firm squeeze, remembers how Chenle had been gloating about the dude’s muscles for weeks on end and understands why the younger couldn’t stop. It’s a nice kind of squeeze. Kind of like a stress toy. Renjun coughs, hoping Jeno will never be able to hear his thoughts because comparing your band mate’s muscles to an inanimate stress toy is a new kind of low that even Jisung won’t let him live down.

He stands up and stretches. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s get this over with so you guys can collect your malatang.”

Jeno cocks his head to the side and follows suit. “To be honest, I didn’t think you were serious but now you that you mention it, I’m going to remind everyone else once we’re done.” Renjun narrows his eyes at him.

Jeno may look like an angel to his fans but the past few years spent with him and learning his eccentricities is enough for Renjun to scoff and shove him playfully with no remorse. He’ll save the angel title for Mark Lee, the only one kind enough to not torture Renjun. But alas even good ol Mark is gone.

They walk over to the platform and peer down together in trepidation and untethered curiosity.

“That was a mistake. I shouldn’t have looked down.” Renjun says, shaking his head to get rid of the scary image from his mind. He holds onto the railing to steady himself. Jeno makes a noise of affirmation but his body does the opposite, leaning over further as if solving a math problem.

“Huh. I wonder how many front flips you can do if you weren’t attached to the cord. Right before you become a pancake.”

Renjun lets out a deep breath of resignation and turns to his partner. “Sometimes your mind goes to weird places and I can’t tell if I appreciate your innate desire to know such things or if I want to shake you until your brain’s in its rightful place.”

Jeno shrugs.

“It happens because I’ve spent too much time with you and Jisung.”

Renjun pinches his neck, smiling on the inside when Jeno whines at him to let go.

“Injuunnn. You can’t be hurting your trusted bungee partner before the fall.” He pouts when Renjun finally gives in to his complaining, immediately forgetting about their momentary bickering to wind his arms around Renjun’s waist.

“Any last words before I take you down with me and we soar like fallen angels?”

Renjun literally gags because when did Jeno become like Jaemin? He punches Jeno’s shoulder. Hard.

“You say something like that again and I’m going to ask the instructor to separate us two so we have to jump separately.” Jeno grabs his wrist, preventing Renjun from hitting him again. “And seriously? You’re calling us devils?”

The younger has some semblance of shame to look away in embarrassment. It’s enough for Renjun relax his punching and to lower his hand.

“I could say we’re jumping to our death but then I’d sound like Jisung. Or maybe Jaemin being really dramatic.” Jeno says seriously, but the curve of his eyes tell Renjun otherwise.

“Let’s hold ourselves to each other and fall cooly. No screaming if we can help it.” Renjun holds out a hand and Jeno removes one of his hands from Renjun’s waist and gingerly takes it, shaking on it.

“I wish Mark were here. It would’ve been entertaining to see him jump on his own.” Jeno sounds wistful as his hand reclaims its original position on the jut of Renjun’s side.

“Oh shit, I realized we forgot to film the others jumping. Ugh!” Renjun wails against Jeno’s shoulder, the latter patting his back in regret because he too had forgotten.

“I think the staff got it on camera but it won’t be through our point of view. It’s fine Renjun.”

Renjun takes a breath and pulls himself together, giving Jeno a pained look once they’re face to face again. “I can’t believe we’re getting sentimental over bungee jumping.” He shoves Jeno when the younger boy laughs in response.

“I was thinking about the others jumping and my heart felt weird about it. And now I’m standing here and I should be scared, but I’m not.”

Being the dumbass he is, Renjun peeks around Jeno’s shoulder to look down over the ledge.

“Yep, still not as scared.”

Jeno pulls him closer so that Renjun’s nose bumps against the side of Jeno’s neck.

“Ack, too close too close. I need to breathe oh my god.” Renjun inhales over his neck and takes in a gulp of fresh air, trying not to intake too much of Jeno’s body scent.

“Dammit Renjun, you say that but you’re the one doused in cologne all the time. How do you think it feels like to be me whenever I’m in your vicinity??” Jeno yells quietly back.

“No one asked you to get all up in my personal space! Stop being a puppy all the time!” Renjun bites back.

“Well you stop putting your fingers near my philtrum. And when I accidentally spit on you, don’t yell at me.” Jeno whines.

Renjun huffs, “But you’re the one that played with my nostrils first! Even the fans know. I dare you to argue with me on that Lee Jeno!”

They glare at each other, forgetting they’re still on the beam, until the instructor clears his throat.

Renjun suddenly starts laughing, thumping his head mercilessly against Jeno. Jeno groans but doesn’t complain, steadying his arms around Renjun’s frame to make sure they don’t meet the same fate that Donghyuck and Jisung had earlier.

“Why are we like this?”

Jeno chuckles. “It’s because we’ve been friends for so long.”

“Ah.”

Renjun gives him a soft smile and notices how Jeno smiles back willingly, eyes curving prettily under the afternoon sun.

_They’ll always be friends. The six of them. And Mark as well. So well, that’s seven._

“You ready?”

He’s his friend for life, his partner in crime, his one month difference birthday companion, and most of all, his family member. Jeno looks to him with a trusting face and nods determinedly.

“3…2…1”

And if Renjun proceeds to yell like he’s about to careen into oblivion, tightly clutching onto Jeno’s body for dear life while the other shouts, only to give way to joyous laughter moments after, only they know.

And Donghyuk may have recorded them falling into the gorgeous ravine on this quiet afternoon, tethered towards the great blue sky by one shared strand. But Renjun can always remind him that Jisung headbutted him off the ledge and that his screams were way louder.

**Author's Note:**

> the gen fic i've always wanted to write. truly.


End file.
